


Moon Offspring Desperation

by HeroFizzer



Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [16]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: Breeding, Cucking, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi are married and with child now. Unfortunately, the former Sailor Moon wants more, yet the old Tuxedo Mask just isn't doing his part. After selling an ad for some lucky guy to meet with Sailor Moon herself, it turns out that the lucky guy is...her brother Shingo! Can she really go through with the deed knowing it's with her own sibling?
Relationships: Tsukino Shingo/Tsukino Usagi
Series: PaytreeOn Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Moon Offspring Desperation

“Mamoru, I'm going out!”

“Have a good – WHOA.” Mamoru turned away from feeding an infant Chibiusa, getting a glimpse of the outfit Usagi was wearing on her way out of the house. It was a short, sparkling silver dress that showed off quite a large amount of leg, giving view to those child-baring hips and the thickness in her thighs. There was little cleavage on display, but the strings holding the dress off were miniscule, showing off so much of her arms and collarbone. “Where the heck are you going looking that gorgeous?”

“This? You know, just with the girls.” Usagi turned red, which her husband mistook for a blush. Running her hand against the back of her head, she continued, “Yeah, just to the club. I know it's been a while since any of us have been out, but it's just a little bit of fun.”

Mamoru hummed, studying his wife as he continued to gaze at her attire. “Right...this was Minako's idea, wasn't it?”

“You know it!” Usagi said, pointing at her husband playfully to hide her nervousness. She worried he would catch on that this wasn't the true plan, but thankfully it never came to that.

“Okay then, you have fun,” he said, pecking her forehead, “and try not to have too much to drink. I don't want Rei dragging you inside and waking Chibiusa up, you know.”

“Uuuugh, honestly, I did that ONE TIME for my bachelorette party and swore never again...”

After a quick 'I love you' from the both of them, Usagi made her way out of the house and down the street, though she wasn't going downtown to meet with any of her friends, or even going to a club for that matter. The other Sailor Scouts were off living their own lives, and weren't up for any major drinking anyway. Ami in particular was having a pleasant life with a purple haired boy who swore he was a time traveler, but that was something she let slip by accident. The blonde never questioned it, just believing she was making stuff up.

No, the truth was that Usagi was feeling bored with her current life, all because Mamoru wasn't doing his part as a husband. He was a fantastic husband, a great father at that, but for Chibiusa to be their only child wasn't the former Sailor Moon's intentions. True, by now they could have been reforming their society on the moon, but they at least agreed that it was too much work for them at the time, and just decided to keep to Earth and live a normal life from there. But she didn't want 'normal' to mean only having one child. She wanted many more.

And that was the problem for her; Mamoru's output wasn't up to snuff, as though his semen levels had dipped greatly following the process that gave them Chibiusa. He wasn't doing his part to give her more kids, and he was quite fine with that. But Usagi couldn't bear not baring any children, and had to get that urge to breed out of her system. So she did the only feasible thing and put out a blunt advertisement to meet with anyone that wanted to mate with her. Thankfully, she found someone willing to do the deed with her, and in her excitement agreed to blindly meet at a love hotel just outside Tokyo's city limits near her place, per the male suitor's payment for the room. 

Okay, so it wasn't quite as blind as she wanted it to be: if she was going to get anyone to breed with her, she had to fudge the info a little and let it out that they would be breeding Sailor Moon. She wasn't entirely lying, but she didn't exactly intend to go into a full Moon Prism transformation, either. Just having her hair as is while wearing even this sexy getup should be enough to convince them, right?

She had been exchanging texts with her mystery date, being ensured that he had a room ready for them to mingle in. He even informed her by saying, “Your biggest fan is ready to mate with you”. Her heart was racing, wondering who she would run into and if she would know them. Butterflies filled her stomach as she casually strolled through the hotel lobby, every step getting closer and closer to the potential father of her future children. Even the elevator ride was giving her a rush of adrenaline.

Making sure she was standing in front of the right door, Usagi knocked, waiting eagerly for the man on the other side to answer. When he did, however, the thrill of sexual excitement stopped like a record scratch, her eyes wide with embarrassmnet at who answered.

“...Shingo?” Usagi squeaked.

“U...Usagi? Nee-san?!”

Yes, it was her younger brother, Tsukino Shingo. Granted there was nothing so 'young' about him these days, as he had aged quite handsomely over time. The two had the same expression on their faces, unable to take their gaze off of one another either because they were so hormonal they couldn't stop gawking at one another, or because they realized how big a mistake this was.

Their actions after this twist would shape the rest of their evening, for sure.

“Wait,” Shingo said after a long, pregnant pause, “Usagi, YOU'RE Sailor Moo-”

“Keep your mouth SHUT, Shingo!” hissed Usagi as she slapped her hand over his mouth. “Yes, fine, I'm Sailor Moon. THE Sailor Moon. See?” Presenting evidence, she held up the compact device she once used a long time ago for her transformation process. “But okay, let's talk about this, YOU'RE my prince charming?! The number I've been texting isn't even yours.”

“I...use a burner phone for meetups like this.” said the embarrassed Shingo.

“Like this? Shingo, how many girls are you meeting up with? Do mom and dad know about this?”

“I'm not even living with them anymore, Nee-san, geez!” Shingo paused, calming himself down as he tried to keep a cool head about this. “Yeah, okay. I've been feeling a bit lonely ever since Ami-san mentioned that purple haired guy, whoever he is with his dumb name, so I've kinda just go around for one night stands. But it never really fills the void...”

Shingo went on for a while longer, but Usagi had grown bored with his excuses and her eyes drew right to his erection. Sucking her lower lip, the former Sailor Senshi leader groaned at herself, her urges to breed overpowering her reason and logic that told her everything about going further with this meet-up with her brother was wrong. She had no idea that her little brother was packing some major heat, as the bulge in his pants indicated. He seemed far too distracted by his own storytelling to notice the eyes his older sibling was giving him.

“...Anyway, this was a huge mistake,” Shingo finally sighed, “sorry, but we both know that we can't-” Shingo paused, his face turning red as Usagi leaned into him and groped his balls right there in the open doorway, where anyone might see them.

“Shingo,” Usagi said with a reddened face, “I know this is wrong, but I'm horny. I'm feeling way too eager to breed and have more children. And I don't care if you're my brother, I got dressed up for this night and I'm going to mate with SOMEONE tonight! Understood?”

“Y-Yes, Usagi...” gulped Shingo.

“Yes, what?”

He sighed, “Yes...Nee-san...”

Usagi welcomed herself into the hotel room, seeing the usual 'romantic' allure that these love hotels tried for. She led Shingo right to the circular bed, tossing him onto his back while she went right for his pants. After yanking them off, she saw for herself the package he had, realizing just what she had to work with.

“Nee-san...” Shingo moaned as Usagi dove right in, pushing her lips over his entire length as she stuffed her throat with his ten inch muff-buster. He wasn't sure what he was more amused by, the fact it was his sister that was Sailor Moon and all the questions he had to ask, or the fact she was so willing to breed with him, blood relation be damn.

She was showing just how heated she was by this urge to have more babies, bobbing her head up and down the rod without care to how her throat handled his length. Shingo had no knowledge about Mamoru's manhood, but it had to be of good size if Usagi could handle his with such ease. Her lips hit against his waist, her nose pushing against his pelvic region while saliva left her mouth. She was using it to lubricate his rod, preparing it for more fun between them.

Normally Shingo would likely yell at his sister to stop being so dumb, but in this case he wasn't about to do that. He wanted this as much as she did, and even if it was wrong to some degree, he couldn't resist the pleasure of her mouth.

Grabbing onto the balls of her hair, Shingo pulled Usagi into his waist, making sure that her lips remained at his base. He was curious to see how well her talents were, if she could withstand such a big cock without needing to come up immediately for air. “About time that stupid hair was good for something,” laughed Shingo, his voice louder when he saw his sister flip him off.

Usagi went along with it, breathing through her nostrils while she felt his girth inside of her throat. She had never done something like this with Mamoru, yet she found some use for the motion as her saliva continued to pool up in her mouth. She let her saliva spit from her lips, allowing it to gather at the base so she could use it all for lubrication when the time was right. All the while she stripped her dress from her body, letting it hang around her neck until she was able to remove the member from her throat.

As his veins pumped against Usagi's cheeks, Shingo knew he was going to let his seed out, and at the worst time while his sister had his shaft in her throat. He had to let go of her hair, but her mouth also felt too good to leave it. Yet he was probably going to get quite a talking down from her if he didn't dump his spunk where it mattered most.

Taking it upon herself, Usagi slapped her brother's hands off of him, letting her lips pop off the shaft while her drool continued to trail down her chin. Wiping it off, she panted from the long period she kept her throat filled with her brother's cock, finally getting on her hands and knees atop the bed while throwing her dress off. Turning her ass to face Shingo, she gave it a smack and said, “Okay, Shingo, stick it in me.”

“Right, I can do that, Nee-san.” Shingo got up from his spot on the bed, squatting down behind his sister as he rubbed her spit into the skin of his rod. Pushing the crown into her folds, he heard a shiver escape from Usagi's mouth, followed by an exhale of air. Her eyes rolled back as she already formed a doofy expression on her lips, happy to have something so big to stretch out her muff.

Shingo felt the tip hit against her cervix, knowing just how much space he was able to fill up. Rearing back, he started pumping hard against Usagi's ass, hearing the smack of his hips going into the backside, with high pitched squeaks coming from her throat. She was definitely hankering for a good vaginal reaming, and he was the one honored to give it to his older sibling.

Making further use of her blonde locks, Shingo grabbed hold of her tails, yanking back on them like bike handles. Usagi wailed as he pulled hard on her hair, her head pulled up to look at the mirrors on the other end of the room. She could see her younger sibling plowing her motherly ass, making use of the widened waist she gained following birth to Chibiusa. Her breasts hung underneath her, swinging about as her brother drilled his dick down into her cunt. He could see how hard he was working, his teeth bared while he leered at her bare back with a look of determination. He pulled back on her hair like reins on a sled, even whipping them as such while he heard his sister respond to the repeated jabs he made against the cervix.

“Oh! Fuck! Yes! Drill your dick in me, Shingo!” Usagi groaned as he slapped his waist into her rear. “Keep going! Drill it into me! Push that cock through my cervix! Haaagh!” Shingo had no idea if that was even possible to do, but he was in that same state of horny to accomplish such a plea.

As much as he liked plowing his sister in this position, he didn't think he was going to be able to get it done properly. He pulled away from his sister until his cock unsheathed from her, leaving Usagi feeling unusually empty. “Shingo, what are-GWAH!”

The younger brother flipped his sister over, staring briefly at her naked body to ogle at her breasts. He then crawled atop Usagi, rolling her legs up so that they hung over her head. His cock pushed through her folds with ease, watching her purse her lips as she felt the stretch of her muff once again. His crown hit the far end of her canal yet again, with his hips pumping vehemently into her groin. Her breasts jiggled atop the blonde's chest, hearing her moan through thinned lips until she was ready to cum. 

“Cum in me,” Usagi begged in a quiet whisper, “cum in me, Shingo, cum in your big sister!”

“God you're so shameless!” Shingo growled, plowing harder into her sheath. “Never embarrassed when you're in public, never thinking how your actions look to your family members, and here you are begging your brother to breed in you! Well I'll give it to you, all right!” The young man groaned as he finally punctured her cervix, with Usagi's mouth opening wide as no sound other than a heavy exhale of air leaving her throat. While he continued to pump away while his cock pushed inside her womb, he locked lips with his sister's, who didn't expect it as she was too paralyzed from the push inside her reproductive organs.

For the moment, Shingo felt as though his cock was stuck in her cervix, unable to pull back without doing harm to his sister. As she was pushed further towards climax, Usagi embraced her brother's kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kept him close. His thrusts grew faster, slapping harder into her crotch while his balls swung into her taint. Their voices grew louder, echoing into one another's throats as their urge to cum rose up. Shingo still couldn't believe what he was about to do, yet didn't care so long as his sister was all right with it. Or at least, that's what he told himself while his mind was clouded with such luft-filled thoughts.

Shingo pumped into Usagi one last time, growling as he dumped his load inside her womb, filling away until his sperm could start swimming to her ovaries through the tubes. The blonde sister trembled, quivering underneath her brother as his jizz continued to hose her organ, herself brought to the brink of climax. Her fluids splashed against his cock, spraying out of her folds as she drenched away at the bed. The sheets were immensely drenched by her sex, making a moistened mess that they were going to have to stay in for a good while.

Popping their lips apart, Shingo rolled off of his sister, his cock pulling from her pussy as well. Usagi stared distantly at the ceiling, as did her brother. He grabbed hold of her hand, a tight grip as they waited to relax from such an intense and awkward sexual spree.

“Uh. Wow.” Usagi said. “Who knew sex with my brother could feel so good?”

“You're welcome...” Shingo said with a heavy sigh. “Let's just...promise not to tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Right, well...hopefully whatever babies come out of this won't resemble you too much.” Usagi smiled, running her hand over her stomach as she thought about her brother's seed swimming around, fertilizing her eggs and leaving her pregnant months later.

“You're kidding, right? Chibiusa has pink hair, you know,” laughed Shingo, “so I don't see why you'd worry about that.”

“Whatever,” Usagi sighed, giving Shingo's hand a squeeze back, “I'm just glad I got to get that off my chest.”

“And we've only been here an hour. Although...I paid for the whole night, because I thought I'd be doing it for a while with Sailor Moon.”

“Ha, yeah...Mamoru's going to get suspicious if I'm not home by the time the club's close, so...” Letting go of his hand, she reached for his cum covered cock, rubbing the sexual fluids into his skin. “Ready to go a few more rounds?”

Despite the guilt overwhelming his mind, Shingo was clouded yet again by the lust he had over how mature and attractive his sister became following the birth of her kid. “Yeah, why not...” he sighed. “Any chance you could transform into Sailor Moon this time? I actually wanna see you in the suit.”

Usagi had no idea how to respond to that, but seeing as he left his sperm in her, she felt more than happy to oblige.


End file.
